<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy Kiddo by C4ndy_St0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777502">Clingy Kiddo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re'>C4ndy_St0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Not Beta Read because no&lt;3, Psh imagine knowing how to tag guys, agere, author is so tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I's soft!" Ghostbur looked back at Techno and grinned while pushing the fuzz on the blanket forward then back, "Super soft! Oh! Pencils!" His attention was quickly turned back to the coloring book as he saw the pencils, he flipped to a random page before shaking the pencils in to his lap and beginning to color. Techno simply watched his little-typically by two minutes-brother play with the blanket and color with a fond smile and occasionally chuckling at his antics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy Kiddo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested By: Dre4ms1cle</p>
<p>So we all starved of little Wilbur or something?<br/>ALSO NO THIS ISN'T ME WRITING MY THIRD ONESHOT AT 3AM-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OH GOD THIS MAY BE MY LAST ONE FOR TONIGHT I FEEL LIKE IM ABOUT TO PASS OUT AND IM NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW/CW: Minor anxiety/panic attack, eating,<br/>Nicknames: Bud, Buddy, Little Prince, Kid/Kiddo</p>
<p>Ghostbur stumbled through the forest, he had been on the verge of regressing all day and this situation was not helping at all. Dream had told him to head back to L'manburg and he didn't want to through the water so he decided that he'd just walk! He had to get there eventually right? Well wrong, he was now stuck in the forest lost and confused with rain clouds forming above him sprinkles of rain beginning to fall from the sky. Usually he loved the rain, it was the perfect place to run around and play in but right now he didn't have anywhere to escape to when the rain became to much. Now he's cold and it's raining, and he's lost and what if he never gets back home? What if he's forever lost?</p>
<p>He tried to ignored how his breathing picked up with each passing thought and instead tried to focus on getting one foot in front of the other and to not slip in to his headspace because what if someone came across him? Ghostbur huffed as he looked around trying to recognize anything around him but all he got was a sign that nighttime was quickly approaching as the sun was setting, which merely added to his growing panic because now on top of all his previous issues it was dark.</p>
<p>Ghostbur pressed his back against a tree and sunk down, it was dark, mobs were going to spawn and it was so cold, and it was raining more and it was going to make him even more cold, and now it was dark which would only make him more cold and why did he have to be so cold?! "Wil- Ghostbur breathe, c'mon breathe man." Techno lightly grabbed on to his hands trying to drag him back to reality and out of his thoughts. "You're okay, it's me, just Techno alright?" Ghostbur nods and sniffles hardly realizing that his panic made him slip a bit. "Techie? Techie hugs." Techno quirked a brow but complied anyways and gave Ghostbur a hug.</p>
<p>"You okay? What's up with the childhood nickname?" Techno pulled away from the hug and placed a hand to the ghosts forehead internally questioning if ghosts could get sick, to his relief his deceased twin so in fact not sick.</p>
<p>"I'm okay Techie an' you're Techie?" Ghostbur tilted his head to the side before leaning back on Techno craving for his attention.</p>
<p>"Okay? Here we're going to stay here while I search for something." Techno smiled and sat down letting the ghost sit on his lap while he quickly searched for an answer on what was happening with his brother on his comm. As he searched through the results he found one that seemed to just repeatedly show up so he took a shot in the dark and went with that. "Hey Ghostbur, how old are you bud? Ghostbur quickly looked up and hummed before processing the question.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm five! I can count to five wanna see? Wanna see?" Techno agreed as he put his communicator back in his bag and looked over at Ghostbur who was beaming at his agreement to listen, he had never had a caregiver so when he did regress it was just him entertaining himself by coloring or playing in a field. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! See I could do it!" Ghostbur looked at Techno hoping to get some form of validation even if it was a simple 'nice'.</p>
<p>"That was so good kiddo! You did a great job!" Maybe Techno did really care about his family because right now as he was looking at his twin brother he felt nothing but a sense that was telling him to protect him. "You wanna go to my place buddy? We can play and take a nap because you look so tired little prince." Ghostbur nodded and pushed his bag strap farther up on his shoulder, Techno picked him up and made sure he wouldn't fall from his grasp before starting on his way towards the small house he built in the tundra.</p>
<p>Ghostbur melted in to Techno's grasp and felt himself regress more, he wasn't used to being held or praised when small so this was new but certainly welcomed. "Piggy?" Techno hummed in response trying to make sure he didn't trip in the snow. "'m missed you." Ghostbur hugged Techno and looked at the world slowly passing by from his shoulder, occasionally mumbling out things he'd see that peeked his interest.</p>
<p>Once they got to the cabin Techno took off his boots and Ghostbur's shoes before moving to sit the ghost at the table, "Do you have anything you want to have while I cook some food for us?" Ghostbur hummed before mumbling something about what's in his bag to which Techno found a plush, paci and rattle. "Here you go kiddo, anything else?" Ghostbur shook his head and lightly hit Techno's head with the rattle before smiling happily to himself. "Alright, I'm gonna cook can you sit there for me?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur nodded again and Techno moved across the kitchen so he could start up on something to eat which was simply some dinosaur chicken nuggets that Phil bought a couple weeks back saying 'you never know when I'll adopt another child. Plus they're good!' Techno turned around after placing the pan in the oven to see Ghostbur quietly babbling to his sheep and sucking on the paci he had in his bag.</p>
<p>"Who's that little prince?" Techno sat down on a chair next to Ghostbur who quickly made grabby hands at Techno with a pout on his face, clearly not liking the idea of having to be away from him for too long. The hybrid picked Ghostbur up and sat him down on his lap so he could tell him about his sheep friend who ironically was named 'Friend' and he apparently had a matching sheep with the same name who played with him when he typically regressed. "Friend sounds great buddy! I'll have to meet them sometime."</p>
<p>The timer for the oven went off and Techno hoisted Ghostbur on to his hip so he could go get the nuggets and put them on two plates. "Ah! No Ghostbur, no touch yet. They're too hot for you right now, how about let's get you a drink while they cool?" Techno let go of Ghostbur's wrist and moved over to the cup cabinet and pushed back a few of the glass cups to get to the sippy cups that Phil never threw out because once again 'what if I adopt another kid?' which everyone knew meant he just was a hoarder and had sentimental attachment to them. "What do you want to drink bud? Apple juice, milk or I doubt you want cranberry juice, why does Phil even buy that still?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur leaned his head against Techno's shoulder and hummed, "Appie Juice!" He lightly kicked his feet making sure to not hit Techno while doing so, "food now Piggy? Wan' dino nuggies!" Ghostbur tugged on Techno's shirt making sure he had his attention as he asked his question.</p>
<p>"Yeah you can have food now kid." Techno sat Ghostbur in his seat before placing his plate and sippy in front of him to which he quickly started eating the dino nuggets, occasionally taking a drink from his sippy which sometimes concerned Techno as he felt like the little was going to fall out of his chair with how far back he leaned. "Careful buddy, you're going to fall or choke and that's not good it'll hurt."</p>
<p>Ghostbur blinked at him for a moment before he processed what Techno said and nodded, "Okie! Sorry dada!" He went back to eating but slowed it down so he didn't 'get an ouchie' from eating his nuggets. "Dada? Can we play af'er? Wanna color!"</p>
<p>"Yeah we can play after you finish eating, here look at me you're all messy." Techno grabbed a napkin and wiped off Ghostbur's crumb-covered face from the food. "There you go, are you done little prince?" He looked down at the plate that Ghostbur had pushed away from himself as he was wiping off his face and quirked a brow. "It's okay if you are I just want to check."</p>
<p>"Mmhm! Color now? Please?" Ghostbur looked up at Techno and made grabby hands at the hybrid, he loved getting picked up and held it was comforting to his three-year old mind. Techno picked him up with a laugh and brought the little ghost with him as he searched for one of his least complicated coloring books, he had plenty since they helped his de-stress and just forget about everything the issue came with them all being adult coloring books so they were intricate.</p>
<p>Once he found one Techno grabbed a box of his colored pencils not minding if any got broken since he had plenty more, "Okay let me lay down a blanket and then you can color, alright bud?" Ghostbur nodded watched as Techno grabbed a soft blanket and laid it across the floor and sat the coloring book down with the box of pencils. "And here you go little prince! Your space is ready for you!" Techno picked up Ghostbur and sat him down on the blanket to which he first decided to fall face first in to since he liked the feeling.</p>
<p>"I's soft!" Ghostbur looked back at Techno and grinned while pushing the fuzz on the blanket forward then back, "Super soft! Oh! Pencils!" His attention was quickly turned back to the coloring book as he saw the pencils, he flipped to a random page before shaking the pencils in to his lap and beginning to color. Techno simply watched his little-typically by two minutes-brother play with the blanket and color with a fond smile and occasionally chuckling at his antics.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of coloring Ghostbur laid down on the blanket and mumbled something about 'liking the softness' and insisting he was so very much not tired, though his actions didn't seem to uphold it as he fell asleep moments later. "Sure you aren't tired little prince." Techno stood up and started picking up the pencils and putting them back in the box when the door opened and Phil walked in mumbling quiet curses about zombies ruining the trip before seeing Techno death glaring him down and stopping.</p>
<p>"Wha- oh." Phil had learned about age regression awhile back from a friend in a different server so Techno luckily didn't need to explain anything with his limited knowledge. "I'll take him to my room, you finish cleaning up." Techno nodded and picked up the blanket as Phil grabbed Ghostbur being careful to not wake him.</p>
<p>"Careful, he's a clingy kiddo when he's awake." Techno smiled at his own joke and went back to grabbing things as Phil shook his head making a comment on it being dumb before heading off to his room to put the little down for a nap. They could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay its 4:55am I go sleep now- have a good day/night hope this was decent I'm so tired-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>